The present invention relates in general to an electrical terminal housing. More specifically, this invention relates to an electrical terminal housing with releasable terminal locks to allow for service of an electrical terminal.
Electrical terminals are commonly installed in protective housings in order to protect the terminals from damage and to avoid undesired contact of objects with the terminals. Terminal housings often include a lock to retain the electrical terminal in the proper position to be mated with a corresponding terminal. Electrical terminals are provided in a variety of different sizes for a variety of different uses. Terminals that transfer control signals may be relatively small, while terminals that transfer current to charge batteries may be relatively large. The design of a terminal housing that is suitable for holding a small electrical terminal may not work as well for a larger terminal, and it would be advantageous to have a housing design that scales to work well for various size electrical terminals.